


Lust Ensues (Hazbin Hotel)

by BlueberryBeard



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Aromantic Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Beginnings, Bisexual Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Drunk Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Kissing, Light Angst, Lust, Magic, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mind Manipulation, Multi, My First Smut, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Worker Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), balls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryBeard/pseuds/BlueberryBeard
Summary: Emily Holland is a sex addict who goes to Hazbin Hotel not to be redeemed, but instead to sleep with everyone she can. However, she discovers someone else has lustful plans for the Hazbin cast as well.
Relationships: Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Husk (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s)





	Lust Ensues (Hazbin Hotel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily first enters the Hazbin Hotel and meets everyone.

Emily walked to the Hotel, dressing in her tight short silk and fur dress. The dress had no sleeves or anything covering her shoulders, but instead had two limp spaghetti straps that just barely touched her upper arms. Her dress was an elegant white that only just past her knees. Her black shoes were big and pointed, with very long socks that vanished under her dress. Emily’s brown hair was straight and went just to her shoulders, with two big black streaks on either side of her head, which on closer inspection revealed themselves to be big rabbit-like ears. She has buck teeth with a small gap between, that stuck out when she talked, and just barely when her mouth was closed, a small petite nose and gentle caring eyes which wondering up the height of the hotel.   
Emily, rather casually, invites herself into the hotel, where she first sees a cat-like person sitting at a desk finishing up a beer. She smiles, excitedly and walks herself to the desk with a slight enticing hip-sway.  
“Hello there~,” She says in a sweet tone, eyeing up the cat who doesn’t even look past his drink until he sets the empty bottle down. “I’m looking for redemption at his little, Hazbin Hotel… I’ve been naughty and I need to be redeemed.. or punished~” She says as their eyes lock.  
Husk blushes slightly, surprised at a woman advancing on him, and from his increased drunken state. He slides her some papers, and she reads them over, flipping through and merely skimming the pages.  
“Problematic language? No sex, drugs, what kind of fun are we supposed to have!” Emily says, getting rather annoyed, but already knowing she’s going to break all of the rules.  
Husk laughs a bit at her over the top response. “I know, right!” He says, putting the bottle on his empty bottles pile on the floor, and grabbing two more from his now-empty six-pack he kept hiding under the desk. “You seem...not so bad so far.” He remarked, tossing her one bottle. Emily looked away from the papers just in time to catch the beer, which they both opened on the desk. Emily locked eyes with Husk again.  
“And what do we drink for?” Emily asks, raising her bottle. Husk meets it with his own.  
“Too new, exciting stories that will never be told~” He slyly concludes before take a big drink, watching Emily do the same.  
She didn’t like beer much at all, she much preferred wine. As she set down her bottle, there’s talking from another room, which two demons walk in. A tall, blonde one, who Emily recognized, and a shorter Latino moth-demon, which she didn’t. Husk groaned as the blonde girl grew excited at Emily’s sight, and the moth chick merely smiled just seeing her girlfriend light up.  
To Emily’s surprise, the blonde girl ran over and started shaking Emily’s hand. Husk face-palming in the background, Emily grew concerned over the over-excitement flooding the room.  
“Hi! I’m Charlie, nice to meet you! I’m the owner of this amazing Happy Hotel! I see you’ve met Husk,” Charlie exclaims, gesturing towards Husk, who is now taking a big drink of his beer. “There’s Vaggie, she’s our manager.” She points at the Latino-demon behind her. “I’m so happy! You’ll be the first patient we didn’t have to bribe!” Charlie finally lets go of Emily’s hand.  
The bunny demon smirks, attempting to lock eyes with Charlie and grabbing both of her hands. “Oh, you don’t need money to bribe me, darling~” Emily seductively sweet talks, then suddenly feels a blade at her throat, Charlie pulling away and Vaggie taking her place. “You will not touch her, she is mine you..” And Vaggie begins insulting Emily in Spanish.  
Emily backs up and chuckles, a bit nervous around the blade. “Woah Woah, I flirt with everyone dearest, especially the sexiest ones~” Emily winks at Vaggie, as the moth’s spear is lowered by Charlie’s touch.  
“Now now,” Charlie calmly intervenes. “Vaggie, we will not kill or hurt anyone in this Hotel just for flirting. It’s a problem they need to solve, and violence won’t help.” Charlie tells Vaggie, but Vaggie keeps her attention on Emily, who just calmly smiles seeing she’s won.  
“What’s going on in here? I heard angry Spanish.” Yells a Spider demon as he walks in. Charlie immediately gets in between the spider and Emily.  
“Angel, we have a new patient! Another flirty demon…” Charlie nervously says, but these two know each other. On one of Emily’s more lonely nights, she paid a pretty penny for Angel’s services. He looks displeased at first but then thinks that maybe he could make more money from her.  
“Hello again. Do you wish to be redeemed? That’ll be fucking hard with me around!” Angel laughs, moving around Charlie to meet up with the bunny demon, needing to look down on her.  
Emily smiles, hoping to try to sleep with him for free this time, she replies; “Who said I wanted it easy, I love it when things are fucking hard~” Emily says, rushing her hand up Angel’s shirt and feeling his soft stomach.  
Charlie quickly pushes them apart. “Vaggie! Get our new guest a room as far away from Angel’s as possible!”  
Emily looks rather disappointed but is up to the challenge. She wanders herself into the next room, as Angel is berated by Vaggie about his problem behavior. She finds it’s a sort of comfy living area, with an incredibly short maid in a poodle skirt cleaning some shelves and a tall dear-like demon sitting upon the couch. She tries her same move, walking towards him with a slight hip-sway and making her voice sweeter, but before she can talk the man begins with, “What a wonderful performance! I didn’t even need to be in the room to be entertained! I am Alastor! Splendid to meet you!”  
Emily giggles, “Well, I’m known to entertain in many ways~, I am Emily, Emily Holland.” She flirts, then gets a bit nervous as Alaster’s smile stays but his eyes grow annoyed.  
He laughs a bit to himself. “Oh oh dearest! Do not try that flirting funny business with me, for I have no desire for want you desire!”  
Emily is interested now, “And what do I desire then, hmm? Just sex?”  
“Why dear, don’t you know? You desire for control!” Alastor stands up, his shadow looming over Emily. “Control, for sex is the only place you feel you can have it!”  
“Oh, stop scaring her Al!” The little maid says, rushing over to the bunny. “I’m Niffty! I sure hope you clean up after yourself, no other woman in this hotel does!”  
Emily looks around a bit, no longer covered in Alastor’s shadow. She laughs a bit nervously, “Well, I’m going to go down to my room! Meet you back for dinner, or whatever..” She says, walking backward to keep her eye on Alastor’s unmoving body and his unsettling smile.  
“Bye! See you later girl Angel!” Little Niffty yells, seemingly not noticing Alastor’s stance. 

Outside the hotel, Angel is walking to a vending machine nearby. The street is strangely quiet, he looks around and finds nobody around, besides what sounds like people having sex in the building that the machine is attached to. He buys some cocaine, planning to snort it behind the Hazbin Hotel when he is suddenly grabbed. He reaches for his guns, yelling for the tall being to let him go. All he sees is gentle pink eyes, and he becomes relaxed.  
“You and Emily give me lots of power, soon I’ll have everyone in that hotel under my control~” The androgynous voice explains before Angel forgets this encounter, and walks back, leaving his coke on the ground.


End file.
